seaQuest DSV To be or not to be
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wie wäre seaQuest verlaufen wenn nur ein kleines Detail anders wäre? Na so wie in dieser Story hier!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte. _

_Willkommen zu meinem Pilot der Serie was wäre wenn...?_

**seaQuest DSV – To be or not to be**

Lauter Rotorenlärm eines Hubschraubers begann die idyllische Stille der einsamen Insel zu zerstören. Nahe des Meerufers landetet die Militärmaschine und aus ihrem Bauch entstiegen mehrere Offiziere. Eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau lief eiligen Schrittes den anderen Männern voraus. An einem leicht verwahrlost aussehenden Strandhaus blieb sie stehen und sah durch den halb offenen Türspalt. „Hallo?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Suchen sie jemanden?", kam ein älterer Mann, barfuß, braungebrannt und in ausgewaschenen kurzen Jeans sowie einer genauso aussehenden Weste schnell die paar Stufen der Veranda hinauf. Er hielt einige gefangene Fische an einem Haken in der Hand. Sein Haar bräuchte schon seit längerem wieder einen Haarschnitt, doch er sah genauso aus, wie man sich einen Naturburschen vorstellte.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Captain Nathan Bridger." Sie stellte sich stramm hin. Die Frau trug eine ockerfarbene Uniform und unterschied sich nicht von der ihrer männlichen Kollegen. Auf den Köpfen trugen sie Schirmmützen, die mit dem Emblem einer Organisation versehen waren.

„Bridger? Hm, ich glaube da gibt es einen auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Ich habe jedoch gehört er steht immer früh auf und ist deshalb schwer anzutreffen. Sie müssen sich beeilen, wenn Sie ihn noch erwischen wollen." Er schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

„Captain Bridger!" stellte sie fest. „Wir sind von der United Earth Oceans Organisation."

„Bitte was?" So lange Namen konnte sich ein alter Mann doch nicht mehr merken. „Ach was soll's, bin schon länger nicht mehr dabei." Er widmete sich den Fischen, die er vom Haken nahm und auf die Anrichte legte.

„Würden Sie mir einen Moment Ihrer Zeit schenken. Wir wurden vom UEO Hauptquartier geschickt um...", doch sie wurde abrupt von dem älteren Mann unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wenn Sie mir etwas verkaufen wollen, dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich habe alles, bitte gehen Sie jetzt." Er sagte dies nicht unfreundlich, jedoch bestimmt.

„Hallo Nathan!" schob sich ein wohlgenährter großer Mann mit weißen Haaren und in derselben ockerfarbenen Militäruniform wie die anderen Offiziere in den Vordergrund. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein freundliches Lächeln.

Nathan ließ die Schultern hängen. „Verschwinde Bill." sagte er leise. Er ging an ihm vorbei und trat an den hölzernen Steg.

„So warte doch. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." besagter Bill lief dem Naturburschen zum Steg hinterher. „Sie ist fertig gestellt, hör mir zu! Das gute Stück ist bereits seit drei Jahren im Einsatz."

„Bin nicht interessiert." sagte Nathan, kniete sich auf die Holzbretter und wartete bis ein Delphin zu ihm geschwommen kam. Er gab ihm etwas in die Schnauze und sagte ihm mit Handzeichen was er zu tun hatte. Anschließend nahm er ein Gerät in die Hand und beobachtete.

„Auf die Arbeit mit Delphinen hat Carol dich gebracht, nicht wahr? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das noch machst." begann der Offizier ein Gespräch aufzubauen, doch sein Gegenüber hörte ihm nicht zu. Er war mehr mit den Instrumenten beschäftigt, die auf einem Tisch vor seiner Hütte aufgebaut waren.

„Sag was du willst und dann verschwinde von meiner Insel!" Nathan hatte sich seinem alten Freund gegenüber aufgestellt und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Du verstehst die Lage nicht, Nathan. Ich möchte sie dir zeigen. Du hast ein Recht darauf sie zu sehen. Komm doch mit mir mit. Es ist lediglich eine kleine Besichtigung."

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin." Nathan Bridger wandte sich von Bill ab und lief den Strand entlang auf der Flucht vor seinem hartnäckigen Verfolger. In Ruhe arbeiten würde er nicht können, solange dieser ihm so dicht auf den Fersen war.

„Du musst aber von hier weg, Nathan. Diese Insel ist nicht gut für dich, du machst dich nur selbst kaputt!"

„Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl, vielen Dank für deine Sorgen, aber nun geh von meiner Insel!" rief Bridger zurück und wanderte nun wütend durch den Sand.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Du kannst dich unmöglich in dieser Einsamkeit hier wohl fühlen."

„Oh doch, das tu ich, denn es ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche!"

„Sie ist tot, Nathan, finde dich endlich damit ab und hör auf so egoistisch zu sein! Denkst du eigentlich auch irgendwann einmal an deinen Sohn?", rief nun auch Bill wütend hinter Nathan her. Er konnte es nicht fassen wie dickköpfig sein alter Freund geworden war. Der Nathan den er noch kannte, hätte sich niemals so gehen lassen.

„Lass meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel, der hat hier nichts mit zu tun."

„Und ob er das hat." Endlich war Bill an Nathan heran getreten. „Ich möchte dich auch nicht in deiner Kindererziehung anzweifeln Nathan, alles was ich möchte ist dir die seaQuest zeigen. Sie war dein Traum. Endlich ist sie fertig und du möchtest dein eigenes Boot nicht einmal sehen, weil Carol nicht mehr da ist? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich und auch um deinen Sohn. Wie lange hat er seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen? Seit der Beerdigung seiner Mutter? Er hat genauso wie du geliebte Menschen innerhalb von kürzester Zeit verloren und muss nun mit ansehen wie sein Vater im Selbstmitleid ertränkt. Du versteckst dich auf dieser Insel und bist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für ihn erreichbar, könnte das sein? Ich habe mich erkundigt, Nathan. Ich weiß wahrscheinlich mittlerweile mehr über deinen Jungen als du selbst. Spring über deinen Schatten und komm wenigstens für ein paar Stunden von dieser Insel."

Stumm hatte ihm Nathan zugehört. „Weißt du denn wo er gerade ist?"Je länger er sich mit dem Thema Sohn auseinander setzen musste umso schmerzhafter schlug sein Herz in der Brust. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach dem Jungen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Ja, er ist zwar von heute auf morgen verschwunden, aber es ist nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Du würdest es sogar noch einfacher haben ihn aufzuspüren, schließlich bist du sein Vater."

„Hah!" Nathan Bridger zeigte mit dem Finger auf Bill Noyce. „Und weißt du warum? Weil er hier bei mir ist und ich sehr wohl meinen Sohn nicht vergessen habe und nun mach dass du und deine Leute in ihren Strampelanzügen wieder von hier verschwinden. Ich möchte nichts mehr davon hören."

„Nathan!" rief Noyce bittend hinter dem alten Captain hinterher, der schon wieder am stapfen war. „Er ist nicht hier bei dir, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Wir haben die Insel lange genug im Auge gehabt. Dein Junge ist seit Carols Tod nicht ein einziges mal hier gewesen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung!" rief Nathan und warf den Arm in die Luft, wie um zu sagen, verschwinde endlich und lass mich allein.

„Und ob ich die habe. Du hast dich nämlich selbst verraten! Wenn dein Junge wirklich hier wäre, dann hätte ich ihn erstens einmal gesehen und zweitens hat sich dein ganzes Wesen eben mit einem mal verändert, als du nach seinem Verbleib fragtest. Du weißt selbst nicht wo dein Junge steckt." Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger huschte Bill seinem Freund hinterher.

„Er ist da, wo er sein sollte!" kam es von Nathan, der sich mal wieder herum drehte und somit stehen geblieben war.

„Nein, das ist er nicht!" rief nun Bill mehr als aufgebracht. „Ich weiß mehr über deinen Sohn als du selbst. Entweder du springst über deinen Schatten und lässt diese Einsamkeit hier wenigstens für einen Moment hinter dir, oder du versauerst hier auf ewig. Erwarte aber nicht, dass dein Sohn dann jemals noch ein Wort mit dir reden wird. Ich glaube er ist von seinem Vater ziemlich enttäuscht, dafür dass dieser ihn einfach so allein gelassen hat."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

„Und ob. Ich habe selber Kinder, das weißt du und ich kann mir nur sehr genau vorstellen wie dich das alles mitgenommen hat. Erst Robert und dann Carol. Lass aber nicht deinen Jungen darunter leiden, der kann nichts dafür." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter. „Wir haben Eis an Bord des Hubschraubers... möchtest du wirklich nicht mit? Es ist doch nur eine kleine Sightseeingtour."


	2. Chapter 2

Auf dem Flagschiff der UEO herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Überall wurden Dinge aus- oder umgeladen. Ein Haufen Leute lief unkoordiniert durch die Gegend um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und die Neuankömmlinge am Landungsbecken wurden in verschiedenen Sprachen an Bord der seaQuest willkommen geheißen.

Während Nathan versuchte aus dem Shuttle auszusteigen, bekam er den oberen Teil einer Pflanze ins Gesicht. Das reichte bereits um ihn genervt sich umsehen zu lassen.

Schulterzuckend lief Noyce an ihm vorbei der sofort alle möglichen Details aus der Bauphase des Bootes im Akkord herunter predigte. Er erklärte welche Funktion die einzelnen Decks hatten, weshalb es nun zu einem wissenschaftlichen Boot umgebaut wurde und verstummte erst, als sie vor der Brücke ankamen. Noyce ließ sich Bridger in aller Ruhe umsehen.

„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", fragte Admiral Noyce seinen alten Freund.

„Ganz nett. Aber glaub nicht, dass du mich für irgendwas bekommen kannst. Sobald diese Führung hier vorbei ist, bin ich wieder verschwunden."

Dann legte Noyce den Hebel um und öffnete das Schott, das auf die Brücke führte. Er ließ seinem Freund genügend Zeit alles auf sich wirken zu lassen, ehe er ihm den Vortritt ließ. Jemand entdeckte den Admiral, salutierte und rief. „Admiral an Bord!" Augenblicklich stand jeder von seiner Station auf und zollte dem hochrangigen Offizier seinen Respekt.

Sobald alles wieder in den Normalbetrieb überging sah Nathan sich die Kontrollstation für die WHSKR an und tauschte ein paar kurze freundliche Worte mit dem zuständigen Offizier aus.

„Werden Sie von diesem Besucher belästigt, Mr. Ortiz?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter den beiden ernst. Langsam drehte sich Nathan herum, während der angesprochene Offizier antwortete.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht Sir, er scheint sich auszukennen." Irgendwie war er jetzt etwas in Verlegenheit geraten.

„Haben Sie ein Problem?", fragte Bridger aggressiv.

„Und ob ich das habe, wenn es sich um Touristen handelt, die aussehen als würden sie hier einen netten Urlaub verbringen wollen. Auf diesem Boot ist das jedoch nicht möglich." Der Sicherheitschef baute sich streng vor dem Besucher auf.

„Was ist, wenn dieser Urlaub nur dazu da ist um Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit zu behindern?", war die nächste Frage von Nathan Bridger.

„Dann können Sie sich darauf gefasst machen", die ernste Stimmung wurde zusehends heiterer und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Crockers Gesicht aus. „dass ich mich sehr freue, dich wieder zu sehen!" Im nächsten Moment umarmten sich die beiden Männer herzlichst.

„Ich freu mich auch, das muss ja mindestens zehn Jahre her sein!" sagte Bridger.

Der Mann in der Uniform winkte ab. „Das langt nicht, zwölf waren es sicherlich!"

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du seist längst in Pension gegangen." Nathan folgte seinem alten Freund, wie sich nun heraus gestellt hatte, herunter von der Stationszeile und setzte sich auf einen augenscheinlich leeren Stuhl.

„Hatte ich auch vor, aber dann wurde mir angeboten hier die Leitung über die Sicherheit zu übernehmen. Ich war gerade im Begriff meine Papiere zu übergeben, als mich Admiral Noyce anrief. Irgendwie fühlt es sich schon komisch an. Ich altes Walroß mit den ganzen jungen Spunden von der Akademie. Man kommt sich doch sehr seltsam vor." berichtete Crocker lächelnd.

„Machen Sie neuerdings Führungen Chief?", fragte eine strenge Frauenstimme, die nun in Form einer attraktiven Offizierin mit kurzen braunen Haaren neben ihnen auftauchte.

Crocker stand augenblicklich gerade da. „Nein, Lieutenant-Commander."

Sie drehte sich zu Bridger herum. „Das hier ist meine Station, wenn Sie etwas besichtigen wollen, dann gehen Sie zum Arizona Memorial. Haben Sie überhaupt die nötige Sicherheitsstufe um sich hier aufhalten zu dürfen?" Sie beugte sich vor um seinen Ausweis zu kontrollieren, als sie inne hielt. „Unbegrenzt?" Verwundert sah sie in Bridgers Augen.

Der Sicherheitschef räusperte sich. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Nathan Bridger." Um dem nochmal Nachdruck zu verleihen, wiederholte er den Namen mit seinem früheren Rang. „Captain Nathan Bridger. Das hier ist Lieutenant-Commander Hitchcock unsere Chefingenieurin an Bord."

Die junge Frau fasste sich sofort und wurde mit einem mal ganz anders. Höflich hielt sie Bridger die Hand hin. „Captain, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch." Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Das ist also ihre Station? Das war damals von mir gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen."

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber wir haben hier einige Veränderungen vorgenommen. Sobald Sie sich genauer umgesehen haben, werden Sie wissen was ich meine. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich das gerne übernehmen, noch hätte ich ein wenig Zeit." bot der Lieutenant-Commander ihm an.

Bridger erhob sich. „Vielen Dank, ich werde darauf zurück kommen, doch vorerst ist das Arizona-Memorial dran." Er lächelte Crocker zu, der sofort seinen Anpfiff von der jungen Dame bekam, sobald Bridger die Brücke verlassen hatte.

Nathan fand er hatte sich genug auf der Brücke umgesehen, besser er mache sich auf die Suche nach Bill, bevor der Zeit hatte sich neue Gemeinheiten für ihn auszudenken. Ließ der ihn einfach so auf der Brücke allein. Als würde er dadurch auf seinen Plan hereinfallen und sofort die Führung übernehmen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl auf dieser zu stehen, doch er konnte es nicht tun. Nicht jetzt mehr. Früher vor einigen Jahren noch, hätte er sich sofort bereit erklärt, doch es war wie es war. Die Zeiten änderten sich und damit auch seine Einstellung.

Endlich fand er Bill, der gerade aus einem der vielen Räume trat, die sich auf dem Boot finden ließen. „Du läufst wohl vor mir davon?"

„Wie?", Bill Noyce war einen Moment verwirrt, doch dann sah er Nathan. „Oh, hast du dich schon ausreichend genug auf der Brücke umgesehen? Ich dachte du würdest länger brauchen."

„Wenn ich dieses Schiff als Captain übernehmen würde, wäre das auch der Fall. Hier bin ich jedoch nur ein Tourist und als solcher reicht es kurz einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Können wir weiter machen, damit ich schnell zurück kann?", drängte Nathan.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten wieder auf deine Insel zu kommen." sagte der Admiral ein wenig abfällig, doch er führte ihn in einen anderen Teil des Bootes. „Ich glaube ich kann dir aber etwas zeigen, das dir sehr gut gefallen wird." Er öffnete eine Tür und stieg durch die kleinere Luke hindurch. „Das Seedeck."

Verwundert blieb Nathan vor einem Becken stehen, während Bill Noyce, den sofort salutierenden Männern sagte, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit weiter machen konnten. „Das hier war auch nicht von mir vorgesehen. Sollten hier nicht Raketen gebunkert werden?"

„Ja, aber im Rahmen unserer Friedensmission waren die nicht mehr von nöten und wir mussten umrüsten. Sei unbesorgt Nathan, sie ist weiterhin gut bestückt." Schon war Noyce wieder am Laufen und arbeitete sich nach unten an das mondförmige Becken, während Bridger ihn nun doch nach Hintergründen befragte, als ihn jemand mit Wasser bespritzte. Langsam drehte sich der Captain herum. „Hey." Ein Delphin war in dem Becken und hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihn voll zu spritzen.

Nathan beugte sich hinunter zu dem Delphin und streichelte ihn. „Komm her, na komm." Plötzlich hielt er inne und fuhr zu Bill herum. „Darwin? Das ist mein Darwin!"

„Ja sicher doch, schließlich war es deine Idee geschulte Delphine an Bord zu bringen."

„Das hieß aber nicht meinen Darwin hier mit her zu schaffen" fuhr Nathan ihn an.

„Ich dachte es würde dich freuen ihn um dich zu haben." sagte Bill unschuldig.Er konnte den Ärger seines Freundes nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

„Darwin spielen", erklang eine Computerstimme.

„Was?"

„Darwin will spielen."

„Wer will spielen?" Nathan wusste nicht genau was hier vor sich ging.

„Na ich schätze mal er will spielen." meinte Bill mit einem Nicken auf den Delphin.

Nathan sah zu Darwin und dann auf. „Ich weiß, was er meint, ich möchte wissen was das soll?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Nettes Spiel, das ihr hier mit mir treibt. Erst schaffst du meinen Delphin hier an Bord und für den Fall ich springe nicht drauf an, holst du dir auch noch meinen Sohn?" Er zeigte böse auf den Teenager der da auf einer Treppe kauerte und mit einem gelben Gerät herum hantiert hatte.

„Das ist kein Spiel!" sagte Lucas daraufhin. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund hier auszuflippen. Außerdem konnte er sich ein Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater auch anders vorstellen. Fing der an hier groß rumzuschnauzen. Vielleicht sollte er gleich die Biege machen, dann hätten sie es hinter sich. Leider war das nicht ganz so einfach, denn wer Nathan Bridger zum Vater hatte, wusste wie dieser empfand und warum er gerade jetzt gereizt war.

„Nathan, das ist nicht alles gegen dich. Wir haben ihn gefragt, ob er Lust hätte an Bord zu kommen und er hat ja gesagt." antwortete Bill.

„Ach, so ist das also." fuhr Nathan aufgebracht seinen alten Freund an. „Werde ich als Vater gar nicht mehr gefragt?" Bridger fuhr zu Lucas herum. „Kannst du mir mal erklären warum du nicht mehr in Stanford bist? Ich dachte dir würde dein Studium Spaß machen und bist dort gut aufgehoben, doch statt dessen muss ich mitbekommen, wie du einfach so dich von diesen Idioten hier hast zu irgendetwas überreden lassen! Warum rufst du nicht einmal an, um mich über solche Angebote zu informieren?" Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Beckenrand, so wütend war er.

Lucas seufzte auf. So hatte er sich das schon gedacht gehabt. Er stand aus der Hocke auf und ging zu den beiden Männern hinunter. „Wie hätte ich das tun sollen? Auf der Insel gibt es kein Telefon, kein Vidphone, gar nichts. Außerdem habe ich bereits im letzten Semester mein Studium beendet. Ich konnte dich nur nicht erreichen." sagte er leise.

Nathan war einen Moment still. Er musste die gerade erhaltenen Informationen erst verarbeiten. „Du bist fertig?"

Stumm nickte der Teenager.

„Wir haben heraus gefunden, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte etwas geeignetes zu finden, wegen seines Alters und da du einer der besten Leute der Navy warst, war es nur recht, wenn wir ein Auge auf deinen Sohn haben. Wir fragten ihn, ob er an einer Stelle im Forschungsteam interessiert wäre. Völlig unverbindlich und mit der Option jederzeit gehen zu können. Seine erste Errungenschaft hat er schon mal gemacht und das ist deinen Delphin zum reden zu bringen." erklärte Bill.

Nathan Bridger achtete nicht auf Noyce, ihn interessierte sein Sohn jetzt mehr. „Das wusste ich nicht." Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Dennoch hättest du mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen können oder überhaupt vorbei kommen sollen!"

„Das hätte doch nichts gebracht. Seit Mum tot ist bist du völlig in dich gekehrt. Dir war es doch nur recht, als ich nach der Beerdigung sofort zur Uni zurück bin, damit du allein warst." sagte Lucas betrübt.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht", schüttelte Nathan den Kopf. Er zog Lucas in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich doch mein Kleiner. Du bist alles was mir geblieben ist, wie könnte ich dich da los werden wollen?" Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und wuschelte ihm anschließend durch das blonde Haar. „Außerdem könnten die etwas kürzer sein."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Lucas' Gesicht. „Meine Haare sind genau richtig."

„Kann unser Darwin auch noch etwas anderes sagen außer, dass er spielen will?"

„Natürlich, du musst es nur ausprobieren. Frag ihn irgendwas!" Lucas hielt das gelbe Geräte auffordernd zu seinem Vater.

Abschätzend sah Nathan zu Bill und dann zu seinem Sohn zurück. „Also gut, ich probier's. Darwin, wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt?"

„Darwin verletzt." antwortete eine Computerstimme.

„Das stimmt. Er lag am Strand gefangen in einem Treibnetz. Moment, eine Frage hab ich noch, die Lucas nicht hier manipuliert haben könnte. Über unser Kennenlernen weiß er zu genau bescheid. Darwin, welche Farbe hat meine Badehose?"

„Deine Hose?", die Stimme klang amüsiert. „Haut."

Ein wenig irritiert sah er sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Das stimmt, ich trag nie eine."

„Vielen Dank für dies wundervolle Bild. Aber ich muss jetzt los, sonst kann ich mir was anhören. Da hab ich schon kaum was zu tun und komme dennoch zu spät."

„Du musst das nicht tun. Ich mache diese Bootsführung nur noch schnell zu Ende, dann gehe ich nach Hause zurück und du kannst mit mir kommen." Nathan hielt Lucas am Arm fest.

Eine Weile dachte der Teenager durchaus darüber nach. „Das würde ich gern, aber ich möchte nicht den ganzen Tag dabei zusehen müssen, wie du immer wieder trübsalblasende Anfälle bekommst und an Mum ... oder an Robert denkst. Bis jetzt gefällt es mir hier nämlich und ich kann ein wenig mit dem arbeiten, was ich gelernt habe."

„Das kannst du zu Hause auch!" protestierte Nathan.

„Nicht auf die Weise. Wenn wir zu unserer ersten Mission aufbrechen, darf ich beim Wissenschaftsteam helfen. Das ist besser als zu Hause auf der Insel immer nur die selben kleinen Experimente mit Darwin zu machen, der das nun auch schon auswendig kann. Da ist nichts neues mehr dabei."

Seufzend nickte Bridger. Genau das hatte er auch schon feststellen müssen. Seine Arbeit mit Darwin war eintönig und wirklich große Ergebnisse brachte es ihm nicht, denn er spielte immer und immer wieder die selben Muster ab. Alles was er tat war Routine um sich zu beschäftigen. „Ist gut. Ich sehe dich aber noch mal, bevor ich gehe. Ich möchte wissen, warum du bereits mit deinem Studium fertig bist."

„Natürlich." nickte Lucas ihm bestätigend zu. „Ich bin dann aber wirklich weg." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Admiral Noyce, dann huschte er schnell davon.

„Cleveres kleines Kerlchen, findest du nicht? Er hat uns alle mit dem Vocoder überrascht gehabt."

Nathan sah zur Decke um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Diese Begegnung hätte nicht sein müssen, denn es tat ihm im Herzen weh, wie wenig er sich um seinen jüngsten Sohn die letzte Zeit gekümmert hatte. Der Junge verdiente wirklich einen besseren Vater als ihn. Soweit war es schon gekommen, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, wie dieser seinen Universitätsabschluß machte. Er wäre gerne an diesem letzten Tag bei ihm gewesen. Das war dann wohl ein weiterer Grund, warum Bill ihn hier haben wollte. Einfach um nach seinem Jungen zu sehen. „Ja, er ist wirklich ein Geschenk."

„Wir hatten zwei von unseren trainierten Delphinen die letzte Woche hier an Bord, da hat er das Gerät gebaut und sofort in Betrieb genommen. Ich glaube euren eigenen Delphin hier zu haben, hat ihn gefreut." redete Bill ungeachtet weiter.

„Die zwei sind unzertrennlich." sagte Nathan, als es ihm ein wenig besser ging und er sich etwas gefasst hatte.

Bill Noyce ging die erste Stufe der Treppe, die sich rechts und links am Rand des Moon Pools befand rauf. Dort war gerade jemand anderes gekommen. Der dunkelhäutige junge Mann wirkte leicht angespannt. „Oh, Nathan, darf ich dir Commander Jonathan Ford vorstellen." Schon wurde dieser in Richtung Nathan geschoben.

„Sehr erfreut, Sir." sagte dieser zu Bridger.

Freundlich nickend schüttelte Nathan die Hand des ersten Offiziers.

„Ich habe noch einigen Papierkram zu machen, warum lässt du dir nicht vom Commander alles weitere zeigen? Er kennt sich hier sowieso besser aus, da er bereits seit der ersten Stunde an Bord ist. Wir sehen uns dann." Nun war Bill mit einem Mal ganz schnell verschwunden.

Jonathan Ford trat langsam die letzten Stufen hinunter. „Muss ein schönes Gefühl sein seinen Traum verwirklicht zu sehen."

„Ja, das ist es." Nathan drehte sich herum und betrachtete einige der Gegenstände. „Sie gehören seit der Jungfernfahrt zur Mannschaft?"

„Ja, Sir", nickte der Commander. „Ich gehörte zu einem handverlesenen Team, das vor drei Jahren bei der ersten Fahrt dabei war. Von uns sind außer mir nur noch zwölf weitere Leute an Bord. Das hier wird jetzt nicht anders, als damals. Wir haben eine Menge Veränderungen vorgenommen, aber ich freue mich schon, wenn es endlich wieder nach draußen geht."

Nathan lauschte den Ausführungen des Commanders und sah durch die Glasscheibe eines abgetrennten Raumes. Als er die Hand auf die Oberfläche legte fühlte es sich merkwürdig an. „Was ist das?"

„Was, Sir?" Jonathan sah etwas verwirrt zu dem älteren Mann.

„Das Boot bewegt sich." musste Bridger mit Schrecken feststellen. „Wieso fahren wir? Wer hat den Befehl dazu gegeben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." Ford holte seinen Pal hervor und drückte darauf herum. „Hier Commander Ford, wer hat Befehl zum auslaufen gegeben?" Er hielt das Gerät in Bridgers Richtung.

„Der Admiral, Sir." antwortete jemand von der Brücke.

„Stoppen Sie dieses Boot!", verlangte Bridger.

„Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein. Sobald wir auslaufen steht der Kurs fest und es kann nicht mehr umgekehrt werden." sagte Ford um Höflichkeit bemüht. Noch jemand der ihn meinte anfauchen zu müssen. Da hatte er bereits mit einem frechen Jungen am Vormittag beim Frühstück eine Begegnung gemacht. Der war genauso fordernd, weil ihm immer noch nicht sein Quartier passte. Dabei fand Jonathan die Kammer neben der Kombüse gar nicht so schlecht.

„Ich verlange dieses Boot verlassen zu dürfen!" beharrte Bridger weiter auf seinen Willen.

„Wenn der Captain es wünscht, kann ihn ein Shuttle wieder an Land bringen, sobald wir offenes Gewässer erreicht haben!" sagte Ford durch die Zähne.

„Der Captain wünscht es!" schrie Nathan halb.

„Aye, Sir." sagte Ford weiter bissig, doch da machte sich Bridger bereits auf dem Weg. Er war stinksauer und musste jetzt unbedingt jemanden anrufen. Gnade ihm Gott.

„Fünfunddreißig Jahre kennen wir uns jetzt schon und nie habe ich mich so hintergangen gefühlt!" schrie Nathan in Rage dem Abbild seines alten Freundes auf dem großen Monitor entgegen.

„Ich habe dich nicht hintergangen, ich habe versucht dich aus deiner Einsamkeit zu befreien."

„Ich brauche keine Befreiung. Es war mein freier Entschluß mich zurück zu ziehen woran mich niemand hindern darf!" Wütend warf er die Tür ins Schloß, damit nicht zu viele Unbeteiligte von der Crew mitbekamen, was in dem kleinen Konferenzraum vonstatten ging.

„Nein, aber wenn du dich selbst kaputt machst, dann muss jemand eingreifen. Nathan, du bedeutest zu vielen Menschen einfach zuviel, als das wir da tatenlos zusehen können. Du hast es selbst in den Augen deines Sohnes gesehen. Er hat die Hoffnung in seinen Vater verloren. Einen Vater, der früher vor Forscherdrang nur so gesprüht hat und nun auf seiner Insel Tarzan spielt!"

„Du hast kein Recht meine Lebensart anzuzweifeln. Du erreichst gar nichts, wenn du versuchst Lucas gegen mich einzusetzen. Das ist hinterlistig! Versuch ihn nicht gegen mich auszuspielen oder mich aufzubringen. Das könnte ich dir sehr übel nehmen."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn du das so siehst. Meine Absichten waren immer nur die besten. Meine Art mag dir nicht gefallen, doch es war nur zu deinem besten." Der Admiral legte dazu ein besorgtes Gesicht auf. Es war ihm wirklich ernst mit dem was er sagte, aber Nathan nahm es nicht an.

„Zu meinem Besten? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was...", doch da war der Bildschirm bereits aus. Admiral Noyce hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen. Er betonte nochmals wie leid es ihm tat und schaltete ab.

„Verdammt!" wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den kleinen eckigen Konferenztisch. Der Kerl erlaubte sich wirklich eine Menge. Nun saß er auf diesem Boot fest und kam nicht wieder davon herunter. Am besten er suchte Lucas und versuchte den wenigstens von dieser fixen Idee abzubringen hier zu bleiben.

Er musste eine Weile suchen bis er ihn fand, doch er fand ihn. „Sag mir bitte nicht, das hier ist deine Unterkunft." Zögernd betrat er die kleine Zelle hinter der Kombüse.

Lucas holte tief Luft. „Also... noch befinde ich mich in Verhandlungen mit dem Commander in der Hoffnung etwas besseres zu bekommen. Ganz die Luxusklasse ist es nicht, aber ich komme vorerst noch klar. Du weißt doch, wenn ich lange genug nerve, bekomme ich meist was ich möchte."

Sichtlich erschüttert über diese Unterkunft sah sich Nathan Bridger um. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft weis machen, dich hier wohl zu fühlen? Ich kenne dich gut genug, dir war nicht einmal dein Zimmer in unserem Haus groß genug und dabei hattest du bereits eines der größten!"

Der Teenager war sichtlich um eine Antwort bemühte und setzte mehrmals an. „Nun ja, ich komme schon eine Weile damit zurecht."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." sagte Nathan den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich werde zu Commander Ford gehen, er wird dir ein anderes Zimmer zu weisen. Er muss es. Erst recht, wenn du mich nicht begleiten wirst." Er sah drängend auf seinen Sohn. „Wirst du mit mir kommen, wenn wir ausführlich über unsere Möglichkeiten reden?"

Augenrollend ließ sich Lucas auf seine Koje sinken. „Die da wären?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, was wäre es denn, das dich von hier weg bringen könnte?"

„Ich wusste es läuft wieder darauf hinaus." sagte Lucas sichtlich genervt. „Kannst du es denn nicht einfach akzeptieren und mich das hier durchziehen lassen? Ich freue mich wirklich auf diese Tour. Ich bin gespannt was hier alles passieren wird, was ich lernen könnte. Ich bin in einem großen Wissenschaftsteam. Andere haben mich nicht genommen, zu jung haben sie gesagt. Als wäre das Alter so ein großer Unterschied zwischen Wissen und nicht wissen."

„Doch genau das ist es. Viele Leute sehen skeptisch auf jemanden wie dich, dazu noch gibt es eine Menge Kids, die in der Lage sind Unterlagen zu fälschen. Man muss vorsichtig sein."

„Na ganz toll, jetzt fang du auch noch an. Mir ist das nämlich tatsächlich vorgeworfen worden. Irgendwer hat mir sogar die Polizei nach Hause geschickt, die gleich meinen ganzen Computer untersuchen wollten, da ich bereits dort gemeldet bin."

Nathan verzog das Gesicht und verbarg die Augen hinter der Hand. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er und Carol eines Morgens geweckt worden waren, weil ihr jüngster Sohn beim Hacken erwischt worden war und die Polizei nun vor der Tür stand. Da es sich um einen Minderjährigen handelte konnten sie nicht viel machen, aber eine Geldstrafe gab es dennoch und Lucas war polizeilich gemeldet. „Haben sie es getan?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Die haben sich von der Echtheit meiner Abschlußdokumente überzeugen können. Ich hatte einfach zuviel Zeug da und sie haben auch an der Uni nachgefragt. Aber das hatte mir gereicht und dann kam bereits schon der Anruf von Admiral Noyce." Lucas rutschte näher an seinen Vater heran. „Dad, ich will das wirklich machen. Mir passiert hier schon nichts! Ich bin nicht wie Robert direkt im Gefecht, ich arbeite mit Wissenschaftlern auf einem Boot, das hauptsächlich für wissenschaftliche Zwecke eingesetzt wird." Er griff nach der Hand seines Vaters, der ihn nun wieder ansah.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie schnell etwas passiert sein kann. Ich werde nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können, solange ich dich auf diesem Boot weiß." Liebevoll strich er über die Wange des Jungen.

„Dann bleib doch ebenfalls hier und du weißt was los ist. Ganz einfach! Die wollen doch sowieso, dass du die Leitung übernimmst, warum tust du das dann nicht? Was ist denn so schwer dabei?"

„Nein", Nathan schüttelte leicht abwesend wirkend den Kopf. Er war ruhiger geworden und tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Warum nicht? Willst du ewig vor allen Menschen davon laufen? Weißt du wie ich mich dabei fühle? Du kommst hierher und spielst den liebenden Vater aber im gleichen Moment habe ich das Gefühl dir nur eine Last zu sein. Jemand den du nicht zu nah an dich heran lassen möchtest. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich gar nicht mehr gewollt sein. Würde es einen Unterschied machen wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?" Zwischen Lucas' Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Es tat schwer so ehrlich zu sprechen, aber was raus musste, musste raus. Er konnte so nicht weiter machen.

Erneut musste sich Nathan zusammen reißen. Diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Sohnes taten mehr weh, als alles andere im Moment. Er hätte alles gegeben wenn er sie nicht hätte hören müssen. „Natürlich würde es einen Unterschied machen." sagte er leise.

„Wirklich? Ist es um meinetwillen oder geht es nur darum, dass du keine Lust hast wieder jemanden zu verlieren?" Lucas kam richtig in Fahrt. „Ich habe auch meine Mutter verloren! Aber damit noch nicht genug, denn ich habe gleichzeitig meinen Vater dazu verloren, denn der hat sich von der Welt abgeschottet und kommt nur noch dann kurz raus, wenn er etwas braucht. Ich bin völlig auf mich gestellt gewesen von heute auf morgen und hatte niemanden mehr. Mein älterer Bruder war bereits tot und nun hatte ich beide Eltern mit einem mal verloren. Siehst du mich hier Trübsal blasen? Ich habe wenigstens versucht damit zu leben, wenn du das nicht kannst, kann ich nichts dafür! Aber du solltest es nicht an mir auslassen und mich in das selbe schwarze Loch stoßen in das du dich selbst hinein manövriert hast!"

Jedes Wort ein weiterer Stich in sein Herz. Bridger rieb sich die Schläfen. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was mit Lucas war. Er hatte sich oft versucht klar zu machen, was er für Gefühle empfand, wie es ihm ging, wenn er da in dem großen Wohnheim an der Uni allein war. Irgendwie hätte er damit rechnen müssen, nun von diesem diese Worte hören zu müssen.

„Siehst du, ich habe recht! Dir fällt nämlich nichts ein, was du mir darauf antworten kannst." sagte Lucas wütend und stand von seiner Koje auf. „Ich muss jetzt los. Man gibt mir zwar immer nur kleine Sachen zu tun, die sofort erledigt sind, aber ich habe wenigstens immer mal wieder was." Der Teenager verließ den Raum und ließ Bridger allein in der kleinen Zelle.

So hätte das nicht enden dürfen. Er wollte nur mit ihm reden und erfahren, ob es ihm gut ging, statt dessen war er angeklagt worden. Lucas' Worte hatten sehr an seiner Vaterehre gekratzt und das schlimmste war, er hatte wirklich recht. Mit jedem einzelnen Punkt hatte Lucas den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Vieles war wie er es sagte. Bridger atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Das mit Lucas würde wohl doch etwas komplizierter werden, als er gedacht hatte. Wenn er schon so nichts für ihn tun konnte, dann sollte er wenigstens versuchen ein besseres Zimmer für ihn zu bekommen. Diese Besenkammer war das Letzte.

Fünf Minuten später stand er vor Jonathan Fords Quartier und klopfte an.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Commander Ford öffnete, sah er nicht besonders begeistert aus einen Besucher vorzufinden. „Sie wünschen?"

„Wir müssen reden, sofort." sagte Bridger und drängte sich an dem Commander vorbei in dessen Quartier.

Ungläubig verfolgte der dunkelhäutige Mann die Bewegungen und konnte gar nicht so schnell schalten, wie Bridger es sich auf einem Stuhl gemütlich machte. Er seufzte auf und schloß die Tür. „Worüber wollen Sie denn mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um die Unterbringung von Lucas."

„Was haben Sie damit zu tun?" Commander Ford machte sich nicht die Mühe sich ebenfalls zu setzen, sondern wartete ab.

„Anscheinend wissen Sie nicht genau darüber bescheid, aber Lucas Bridger trägt nicht zufällig den selben Namen wie ich." Nathan sah streng zu dem Commander. „Ich habe nicht vor hier irgendwas zu bewegen oder mich in ihren Führungsstil einzumischen, doch wenn es um meinen Sohn geht, dann versteh ich keinen Spaß. Wer hat ihm diese Besenkammer zugeteilt?"

Jonathan Ford musste hart schlucken. „Das wusste ich nicht, Sir. Lucas hat niemanden bisher gesagt, wer er ist. Ich denke es wäre in diesem Fall anders gelaufen. Es konnte schließlich keiner ahnen, das er Ihr Sohn ist."

„Das hab ich gemerkt." sagte Nathan mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wie sieht es aus, haben Sie etwas besseres für ihn? Ich könnte es mir nämlich noch anders überlegen und länger hier bleiben als gewillt, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Der Commander dachte nach. Irgendwas würde er doch sicherlich tun können. „Sekunde", sagte er und ging zu seiner Computerkonsole auf dem Tisch. „Ich habe hier einen Plan mit der Mannschaftsbelegung." Auf dem kleinen Monitor kam nun der Grundriss der seaQuest zum Vorschein. Bunte Markierungen zeigten die derzeitige Nutzung der einzelnen Sektionen an. Captain Bridger rutschte näher heran, um einen genauen Blick darauf werfen zu können.

Tief ausatmend zeigte der Commander auf einen Raum neben dem MoonPool. „Das hier ist ein noch freies Quartier, oder besser Kabine. Diese Räume sind, wie Sie selbst sicherlich wissen, nur für Personal, das kurzfristig an Bord ist. Evakuierte Personen, kurzfristige Besucher geringer Wichtigkeit oder Elitesoldaten, die von uns zu ihrem nächsten Einsatzgebiet gebracht werden."

„Ich weiß das alles, Sie müssen mir das nicht erklären. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, Sir. Die anderen Quartiere sind schon überbelegt. Ich kann Ihren Sohn nicht einfach in eine Offizierskabine setzen, das geht nicht. Es wäre gegenüber der Mannschaft nicht fair." Jonathan hatte nicht die Absicht mit sich reden zu lassen. Captain hin oder her, noch hatte er das Kommando.

„Gut, ich seh mir das mal an." Nathan prägte sich die genaue Lage der Kabine ein und verließ augenblicklich das Quartier. Commander Ford lief ihm sicherheitshalber hinterher. Vielleicht würden Sie weitere Räume ansehen müssen, in diesem Fall wollte er ihm den Weg sparen, ihn erneut aufsuchen zu müssen.

Schnell hatte Bridger den genannten Raum gefunden. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und er konnte eintreten. Zweifelnd sah er sich um und musste feststellen, dass Darwin an der Röhre ihm zuzulächeln schien. Ob es wirklich ein Lächeln war konnte er nur erahnen. Die starren Gesichtszüge von Delphinen waren immer freundlich, aber ihm tat es gut ein Lächeln seines tierischen Freundes darin zu sehen.

„Sollen wir uns noch eine andere Kabine ansehen?" Commander Ford war draußen auf dem Gang stehen geblieben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Nathan sah sich noch einige Augenblicke um, bevor er sich zu Ford drehte. Das hier würde Lucas sicherlich besser gefallen als neben der Kombüse. Auf diese Weise hatte er seine Ruhe. Sein jetziges Zimmer beinhaltete eine Menge Unruhe durch kommen und gehende Crewmitglieder, die auf dem Weg zum Essen waren. Er kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, auch wenn sie einige Zeit getrennt waren, um zu wissen wie sehr dieser seine Ruhe brauchte. Nein, das hier wäre auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung. „Nein, wir warten ab, was Lucas dazu sagt."

„Aye, Sir." nickte Ford. „Möchten Sie sich jetzt ein wenig weiter umsehen? Der Admiral hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen mit Vorschlägen." Wie aus dem Nichts holte der Commander ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus seiner Gesäßtasche.

Bridger trat auf den Gang hinaus. „Weisen Sie mir den Weg."

Verdutzt blickte Ford auf den Captain. „Sir?"

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt bin ich schon mal hier, da kann ich mir das doch ansehen."

„Soll ich Ihnen anschließend ein Shuttle bereit stellen lassen um uns zu verlassen?", fragte Ford weiter.

„Sie können es wohl nicht abwarten mich endlich los zu werden. Keine Sorge, ich gehe noch früh genug, erst möchte ich wissen, ob es Lucas hier auch wirklich gefällt. Wäre er nicht auf diesem Boot, würde ich früher gehen, so müssen Sie es leider noch ein wenig mit mir aushalten." sagte er.

Der Commander nickte und wies ihm den Weg. Als sie gerade in einen Gang einbiegen wollte, rief eine Frauenstimme: „Commander Ford? Commander Ford!" Die beiden bleiben stehen und der Commander trat auf den entgegen gesetzten Gang zurück, wo eine rotblonde Frau in hellblauer Uniform und Sicherheitshandschuhen auf ihn zutrat. „Um hier eines von Anfang an klar zu stellen. Meine Wissenschaftler und ich haben keine Lust sich von Ihren Leuten wie billiges Frachtgut behandeln zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe nicht was Sie von mir wollen." sagte der Commander stur.

„Ach, dann muss ich wohl deutlicher werden. Ihre Leute besetzen Räume, die ausschließlich uns zugewiesen worden sind!"

„Was erwarten Sie nun von mir?"

„Na schaffen Sie Ihre Leute dort weg! Das hier ist kein Militärboot mehr, sondern ein wissenschaftliches Forschungsschiff." selbstsicher verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie auch immer sie es drehen wollen, wir sind in der Mehrheit."

„Klären Sie das unter sich, ich habe weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu tun." versuchte der Commander die aufdringliche Frau abzuweisen.

„Hören Sie auf mir mit dem Finger vor der Nase herum zu fuchteln!" beschwerte sich die Frau, als Ford seinen Zeigefinger ihr gegenüber einsetzte. Bridger, der dem ganzen aus einer etwas geschützteren Position zusah, konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und rief somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau auf sich. „Ach, sie finden das wohl lustig."

Bridger fasste sich. „Ja, allerdings."

„Und Sie sind?" Sie drehte sich herum.

„Nathan Bridger." stellte er sich ihr vor und trat die wenigen Schritten an sie heran.

Den Namen hatte sie doch schon mal irgendwo gehört. „Captain Nathan Bridger?"

Bridger sah auf seinen Pass, der mit einem Clip an seine Jeansjacke befestigt war. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet Sie hier anzutreffen, es hieß, Sie seien untergetaucht." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber bin leider gefunden worden." sagte er lächelnd und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich komme gar nicht dazu mich vorzustellen. Dr. Kristin Westphalen. Ärztin und wissenschaftliche Leiterin an Bord dieses Schiffes." Sie sah damit provozierend auf Commander Ford, der augenrollend zur Seite sah. „Vielleicht hätten Sie später noch etwas Zeit um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Ich bin sehr an Ihren Arbeiten interessiert. Ich hatte einmal versucht Sie zu erreichen um Sie weiter über eine von dieser zu befragen, doch es war damals bereits unmöglich gewesen."

„Natürlich, ich stehe Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung." sagte Nathan wohl wissend in der Annahme, dass der Commander innerlich wahrscheinlich gerade dieses Treffen verfluchte. Schließlich wollte dieser ihn los werden.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später." Durchaus erfreut über dieses zukünftige Treffen, wandte sich die Ärztin zum gehen, jedoch nicht ohne Commander Ford noch einen Wink auf den Weg zu geben. „Wir beide sprechen uns noch!"

Nur schwer mit sich kämpfend unterdrückte Ford einen bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Das konnte ja eine spaßige Mission werden mit solch netten Wissenschaftlern an Bord.

„Ähm, eine engagierte Frau." sagte Bridger zu dem Commander und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ja, sehr nett." grummelte der Commander zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und führte den Captain zu der entsprechenden Sektion des Schiffes, die sie besichtigen wollten.

* * *

Am Landungsbecken waren nach wie vor die Verladearbeiten im Gange. Vereinzelte Crewmitglieder brachten verschiedenartige Boxen an Bord. Ein Klemmbrett auf dem Schoß, kontrollierte einer von ihnen den Inhalt einer Box, als ein höherrangiger Offizier zu ihm trat. „Was ist das?" Er kniete sich vor der Box nieder.

„Filmdisks, Sir." sagte der Seemann.

„Filmdisketten? Zeigen Sie mal her." Er griff in die Box hinein und griff eine Handvoll dieser kleineren Disketten heraus. „Was ist denn das? Das sind doch alles Familienfilme. Wir sind hier doch nicht im Kloster, sondern auf einem U-Boot! Wo sind wir?"

„Auf einem U-Boot, Sir." antwortete der Mann unsicher.

„Genau." sagte der Offizier und war höchst erfreut über die doch so schnelle Auffassunggabe seiner Männer. „Packen Sie das weg, ich beschaffe etwas aus meinen eigenen Beständen." Er warf die Disks unachtsam auf die Box zurück und stand wieder auf. Er ging einige Dinger auf seiner Liste durch, die er auf dem Display seines Clipboardes hatte. Dann sah er jemanden, den er hier nicht erwartet hätte. Schnell drückte er das Clipboard jemanden in die Hand. „Halt das mal." Anschließend zog er den Reißverschluß seiner Uniform höher. Er musste schließlich einen guten Eindruck machen. Gefasst stellte er sich hinter den Mann. „Sie sind Captain Bridger, richtig?"

Der ältere Mann drehte sich herum. „Kennen wir uns?"

„Oh, nein, nein. Aber ich kannte Ihren Sohn Robert."

Es war nicht zu übersehen wie diese Nachricht in Nathan etwas auslöste.

„Wir waren zusammen auf der Akademie." Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt zu haben. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg, Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, dann wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich." Er hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Freundlich ergriff Bridger diese. „Moraloffizier?"

„Ja, ja, die Mannschaft muss bei Laune gehalten werden. Es hat sich einiges geändert, seit dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Das menschliche steht nun im Vordergrund." Bridger antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich eher weiter um. „Ist schon komisch, ich lerne Sie erst jetzt kennen, aber habe das Gefühl, Sie schon ewig zu kennen. Muss wohl an Bobby liegen. Er hat viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Nathan drehte sich herum. „Auch etwas gutes?"

Ben nickte, nachdem er ein wenig darüber nachdachte und die Einzelheiten abwog. „Gelegentlich."

„Lieutenant Krieg!" Commander Hitchcock kam wie aus dem Nichts herbei und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Sollten Sie nicht die Verladearbeiten überwachen?"

„Ist so gut wie abgeschlossen." verkündete Ben stolz. „Wir holen nur noch die letzten Vorräte an Bord und dann sind wir schon fertig."

„Gut." nickte sie, enttäuscht darüber keinen weiteren Punkt zu haben Ben Krieg an seiner Arbeitsmoral zu kritisieren. Sie nickte Bridger zu. „Captain", dann lief sie die Treppe hinunter auf dem Weg um weitere Arbeiten kontrollieren zu können.

„Was für ein Zuckerschneckchen." sagte Ben mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Der Lieutenant-Commander ist ein Zuckerschneckchen?" Bridger glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Dieser Moraloffizier war doch etwas seltsam.

„Naja, wir waren sozusagen, verheiratet." erklärte Ben. „War nicht lang, nur für ein Jahr. Am Anfang war es noch richtig romantisch. Aber sie hängt noch an mir." sagte er selbstsicher.

Nathan nickte erneut wieder. „War nett Sie kennen gelernt zu haben." Er drehte sich herum und ging ebenfalls die wenigen Stufen hinab um Lucas zu suchen, als Ben ihn nochmals zurück hielt indem er sagte: „Bobby sagte immer, dass derjenige sich glücklich schätzen kann, der einen Vater hat wie Sie."

Captain Bridger musste hart schlucken, nach diesen Worten. „Danke." sagte er. „Warten Sie mal, ich glaube Robert hat mal einen Ben Krieg erwähnt. Waren Sie derjenige, der das Navymaskottchen gelb angemalt hat?"

„Nein." sagte Ben entschieden. „Eher rosa", beichtete er jedoch sofort.

Der Captain musste grinsen. Das schien doch eine interessante Crew zu sein, die man hier zusammen gewürfelt hatte. Wenn Ben Krieg nach wie vor solche Dinge durchführte wie in seiner Jugend, dann konnte das hier ein interessanter Trip werden. Nur dieser würde garantiert ohne ihn stattfinden.

* * *

Da Lucas ihm gesagt hatte, er sei im wissenschaftlichen Team eingesetzt, versuchte er es als erstes dort den Teenager zu finden.

„Captain?" Dr. Westphalen war die erste Person, der er auf dem Deck mit den ganzen wissenschaftlichen Labors begegnete. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Nun, wenn Sie mir bei der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Person helfen können, sicherlich." sagte er.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Die da wäre?"

„Lucas."

„Ich nehme mal an, Sie meinen Seamen Lucas?"

„Nein, nein, ich meine den Lucas, der sich vornehmlich nur mit Lucas anreden lässt und es gar nicht mag, wenn man ihn mit seinen sechszehn Jahren bereits siezen tut." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Kristin musste lachen. Sie wusste aus dieser Beschreibung sehr genau wer gemeint ist. „So schlimm ist er gar nicht. Alles was er braucht ist eine führende Hand und solange er beschäftigt ist, ist er sowieso harmlos. Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe Sie zu ihm."

Nathan rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie nicht weiter nach dem Grund fragte, warum er ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied sprechen wollte. Dr. Westphalen brachte ihn in eines der Labore, wo Lucas vor einem Mikroskop saß und Notizen machte. „Dort ist er." sagte sie und ging sofort wieder an ihre Arbeit. Bridger sah sich in dem Raum um. Einige der Geräte waren noch nicht einmal ausgepackt. Kein Wunder, dass sich Lucas derzeitig noch so wohl hier an Bord fühlte, da sich das Chaos in nichts mit dem unterschied, das er für gewöhnlich sein zu Hause nannte. Außer seinem Sohn befand sich niemand anderes im Raum. Er trat an den Tisch heran und setzte sich neben dem Teemager auf einen freien Hocker. „Kommst du voran?"

Es schien als hätte Lucas ihn nicht bemerkt gehabt, so langsam wie er von dem Mikroskop aufsah und zur Seite blickte. Fast wirkte es, als wäre er ein ungesehener Gast. Nach den vergangenen Worten, die sie vor nicht allzulanger Zeit miteinander gewechselt hatten, war es nicht besonders verwunderlich. „Was willst du hier?", fragte Lucas leise. Er legte den Stift auf die Seite.

„Ich möchte dich nicht überrumpeln, aber ich habe was gegen deine Unterkunft getan. Wenn du möchtest zeige ich dir dein neues Quartier. Vorausgesetzt du hast nicht gerade etwas sehr viel wichtigeres zu tun."

Lucas atmete tief durch. „Wieso tust du das? Hast du auf einmal das Bedürfnis doch wieder den lieben Daddy zu spielen, der sich immer und ständig um seine Kinder kümmert?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Dieses Bedürfnis habe ich ständig. Ich möchte hier jetzt auch nicht dort weiter machen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben. Ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst du bist mir egal. Ich liebe dich nicht weniger, seit wir... nun du weißt seit wann. Alles was geschehen ist hat mich einfach überrumpelt und ich dachte, du seist am besten aufgehoben, wenn du dich mit deinem Studium ablenken könntest. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es derzeitig bei dir aussah." Er legte Lucas die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass mich dir wenigstens jetzt der Vater sein, der ich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gewesen bin. Es tut mir leid, dich unter meinem Egoismus leiden gelassen zu haben."

„Und du hast dich mit Ford an meiner statt angelegt?" Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. Kam ihm doch glatt jemand bei einem seiner Hobbies zuvor. Nun musste er sich etwas neues ausdenken weshalb er dem sympathischen ersten Offizier auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

„Ja, oder hättest du ihm gerne noch etwas länger die Hölle auf Erden bereitet?"

„Eigentlich schon." sagte Lucas grinsend.

„Möchtest du es sehen? Es ist nicht besonders größer als dein voriges, aber ich glaube es ist besser, als alles was du sonst an Alternativen hast." Nathan sah auf die Notizen. „Kannst du kurz mitkommen?"

„Ich denke schon. Eine Pause könnte mir gut tun. Diese Untersuchungen laufen ja nicht davon. Wirklich arbeiten tun bisher nur die wenigsten. Alle richten sich nur ein."

„Das wirst du auch, wenn dir dein neues Zimmer gefällt. Komm mit." Captain Bridger stand auf und führte Lucas zu seinem neuen Zimmer. „Was meinst du?", fragte er, als sie gemeinsam in dem kleinen Raum standen.

„Es ist größer." Lucas lehnte sich mit den Armen an den oberen Rohren abstützend. Darwin war gerade zu ihnen geschwommen und winkte mit der Flosse. Er wollte unbedingt mit Lucas spielen. Nun trafen sie nach langer Zeit wieder aufeinander und der Sohn von Bridger hatte noch kein einziges mal mit ihm gespielt. Sonst hatte das doch nie lange gedauert bis dieser zu ihm nach draußen an den Steg gekommen war und sie um die Wette schwammen und Schatztauchen spielten.

„Ist das alles? Commander Ford sagte mir es gäbe noch andere Quartiere, aber die würden sich alle nicht groß unterscheiden und schon gar nicht von der Größe. Wenn ich den Plänen glauben darf, die ich dabei gesehen habe, sind auch sämtliche Mannschaftsquartiere belegt. Man könnte vielleicht höchstens darüber reden, sobald ein Teil der Crew wechselt. Meistens werden dann Quartiere frei und neu belegt." Nathan verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete Lucas ganz genau.

Zweifelnd blickten ihn die blauen Augen des Jungen an. „Das kann dann wohl aber noch etwas dauern, wenn wir gerade erst mit neuer Besatzung los schippern."

„Nun ja...", begann Bridger, doch ihm fiel nicht wirklich etwas ein.

„Außerdem wirst du sowieso bald von Bord gehen und damit hätte sich die Option wieder. Egal wer an Bord kommt, und das wird garantiert kein netter Kerl sein, was ich in seiner Akte gelesen habe, ich bekomme kein größeres Zimmer. Eher wandere ich in das Teil zurück, das ich gerade bewohne."

„Eine Sekunde, was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, was ich denke."

„Nein, das über den, der an Bord kommen soll. Weißt du bereits etwas genaueres?" Konnte es sein und die UEO hatte doch bereits einen neuen Captain gefunden? Wieso aber gingen sie ihm dann noch auf die Nerven?

„Flippst du auch nicht aus?"

„Weshalb sollte ich?" Nathan trat in den Raum und schloß hinter sich die Tür. „Wir sind unter uns, du kannst mir alles erzählen."

„Na gut. Setz dich." Lucas sah sich um und schaltete den Computer ein, der in unmittelbarer Nähe angebracht war. Für ihn war es kein Problem diesen zum laufen zu bringen, obwohl er sicherlich noch etwas daran verändern musste. So wie die Hardware hier eingerichtet war, konnte er keine Computerspiele spielen. Demnach war die Prioritätenliste auch schon erstellt. „Die UEO hat eine Liste, auf der verschiedene Offiziere aufgelistet sind, die demnächst das Kommando über neue Boote bekommen sollen. Darunter sind auch einige für die seaQuest notiert. Deinen Namen hatte ich darauf nicht gefunden, darum war ich sehr überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Wie dem auch sei." Er tippte kurz auf der Tastatur herum und das Bild eines streng aussehenden Mannes erschien auf dem Monitor. „Solltest du dich weiterhin weigern, wird ein gewisser Oliver Hudson das Kommando übernehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier besonders lustig sein wird, denn er ist ein absoluter Militärtyp."

„Ich weiß, ich kenne Oliver."

„Ach, du kennst den Kerl?" Überrascht sah er zu seinem Vater, der sich auf die unbezogene Koje setzte.

„Natürlich. Nach einer gewissen Zeit kennt man sich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er ein wissenschaftliches Boot führen will. Hat die UEO nicht jemanden anders? Die müssen doch wissen, dass er als letzter für den Job in Frage kommt."

„Anscheinend nicht. Es gibt allerdings eine Unterakte. Die Leute bei der UEO-Führung protokollieren ihre Sitzungen und dort hat auch der eine oder andere dies geäußert. Oliver Hudson sei ein Ignorant was Wissenschaftler angeht. Er würde sich immer versuchen gegen sie zu behaupten. Das ist der Grund, warum der Admiral wollte, dass man ihm Zeit gab, denn er hätte genau den richtigen für diesen Job, da der perfekt wäre und selbst eher als Wissenschaftler gelten will, denn als Militär." Er deaktivierte die Datei. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man dich damit meint."

„Noch ist nichts entschieden. Wart einfach ab was passiert und wenn dir der neue Captain nicht gefällt hast du noch immer ein zu Hause, zu dem du zurückkehren kannst." sagte er freudig, was in Lucas' Gesicht jedoch nicht wieder gefunden werden konnte. Bevor der Teenager etwas sagen konnte, kam eine Durchsage, die Captain Bridger auf die Brücke zitierte. „Dann viel Spaß", sagte Lucas. „Ich richte mich in meinem neuen Zimmer ein." Schwupps war Lucas an Nathan vorbeigehuscht und auf und davon. Wenigstens ein Danke hätte er für seinen Vater übrig haben können, dachte Nathan noch bei sich, dann verließ auch er den Raum.

Als der Captain auf der Brücke ankam stand dort ein besorgter Commander Ford um den Navigationstisch. „Weshalb haben Sie mich rufen lassen?"

Ford drehte sich herum. „Wir empfangen ein Notsignal, Dringlichkeitsstufe 1."

„Warum rufen Sie mich da?" Nathan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte er mit diesem Notsignal am Hut?

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber die Vorschriften besagen, dass in solchen Fällen der ranghöchste Offizier informiert werden muss und das sind nun mal Sie."

Innerlich versuchte Bridger sich auf den Fall einzustellen. „Ich möchte Ihre Fähigkeiten nicht anzweifeln, aber ich bin sicher Sie können damit sicherlich umgehen. Sie brauchen mich nicht dazu."

Der Commander wandte sich an den Sensor Chief. „Wie weit sind wir entfernt?"

„Ungefähr 28 Meilen, Sir." antwortete Miquel Ortiz.

„Sie sind in zwanzig Minuten vor Ort und können den Leuten helfen, das sollte selbst Ihnen klar sein, da brauchen Sie mich nicht erst zu fragen." sagte Bridger und schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Er setzte sich an den Beckenrand des Tankes und begann seinen Darwin zu streicheln, der ihm hierher gefolgt war. Commander Ford gab indess Anweisungen einen neuen Kurs einzuschlagen und zum Gedric Kraftwerk zu fahren, das ihre Hilfe benötigte.


End file.
